JumpStart Jukebox
'JumpStart Jukebox '''is a ''JumpStart ''video released during 2002 by Knowledge Adventure Home Video. It contains various songs with their accompanying music videos from the franchise, with brief animated segments in-between depicting Frankie as a radio DJ. The sources it takes songs from include ''JumpStart Numbers, JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?, JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?, JumpStart Preschool (1999), JumpStart Artist, JumpStart Animal Adventures, and JumpStart Languages. There are a total of 19 songs in the video. The video was re-released on DVD in 2006 by Geo LTD. Home Entertainment via Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and on Blu-ray in 2013, by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Song listing # JumpStart Languages Theme Song # The Letter T Song # The Letter P Song # Old MacDonald # The ABC Song # Ruler Land # JumpStart Numbers Theme Song # Cuckoo, Cuckoo # The Animal Kingdom # Hey, Little Sister # Symbiotic Harmony # Echolocation # Regeneration # Painting Time # When You Feel The Texture # Put Them All Together # Stars & Moon # Where is Pepper? # Responsibility Re-release In 2005, two years after Knowledge Adventure Home Video closed its doors for good, Geo LTD. Home Entertainment acquired the remaining assets from the company. Geo LTD. CEO Geo G. then announced that the video, along with the two other JumpStart ''videos would be re-released on DVD. Animation Most of the animation in the music videos were completely hand-drawn, while the ones from ''JumpStart Animal Adventures ''were completely done in CGI. VHS/DVD Promo Songs ''JumpStart Jukebox has had some songs on their promos prior to the release. They are found on three ''Land Before Time ''2002 DVD re-releases. These songs appear on the 2002 VHS/DVD of The Land Before Time - Journey to Big Water: * Responsibility * The Letter T Song * JumpStart Languages Theme Song These songs appear on the 2002 DVD of The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving: * JumpStart Numbers Opening Song * When You Feel the Texture These songs appear on the 2002 DVD of The Land Before Time II - The Great Valley Adventure * The Letter P Song * Painting Time * The Animal Kingdom Soundtrack edition In October 2015, Geo G. announced that a soundtrack version of the video would be released in early 2016. The soundtrack was released on April 12, 2016 through Geo LTD. Records. The soundtrack contains all of the songs featured in the video and are in the exact same order. Track listing # JumpStart Languages Theme Song # The Letter T Song # The Letter P Song # Old MacDonald # The ABC Song # Ruler Land # JumpStart Numbers Theme Song # Cuckoo, Cuckoo # The Animal Kingdom # Hey, Little Sister # Symbiotic Harmony # Echolocation # Regeneration # Painting Time # When You Feel The Texture # Put Them All Together # Stars & Moon # Where is Pepper? # Responsibility Gallery JumpStart Jukebox VHS Back Cover.jpg|Back cover Category:Videos